Anything for you
by LassyChat
Summary: First fic so don't judge:) how will Adrien deal with the trauma of seeing his true love shot? How will Marinette deal with the trauma of being shot?
1. Chapter 1

"Don't you dare touch her", Adrien spat at the large man infront of him, the man faked a scared look, "and what are you gonna do about it blondie? Your hands are tied", the man smirked, Adrien may have his hands tied behind his back but he could see the gun pointed at Marinette's stomach, "you have no idea what I'm capable of buddy", Adrien spat back, the man laughed, he clicked the gun, one pull and Marinette was gone, "I'd be careful if I were you blondie, it won't take much for me to take your girlfriend, I don't need her anyway", the man pushed the gun against her stomach, she sucked in her stomach as though the guns touch hurt her, Adrien didn't bother correcting the man for calling her his girlfriend, then Adrien noticed a red stain growing on her pale shirt, he looked more closely at the gun, there was a small blade strapped to it, the man pushed the gun harder against her stomach, she whimpered, that was all it took for Adrien, his face became reddened with anger, the lights were dim, her faced was darkened with shadow, he looked at her, he committed every detail of her face to memory, then he edged his way along the rail that he was tied to, "whatever your thinking blondie, I don't advise it", the man snarled, Adrien growled, the man was slightly taken aback at the sound and he moved, pulling the blade almost all the way out of her stomach, Adrien took his chance, he looked at Marinette and then swung his leg, his foot hit the gun and it flew from the mans grip, they had t bothered to tie Marinette, obviously the plan was to pull the trigger whether they got what they wanted or not, "run Marinette, run and don't look back, she ran, but towards him, "no Marinette, get out of here!", she began working on the knot heat bound his hands, the man picked up the gun and aimed it at Marinette, but then he thought better of it and walked towards her, this time he put the gun against Adrien's head, "listen up little lady, unless you want to see your buddy's head blown to smithereens then you had better step back, she stepped back, the mans huge fist knocked her down, she hit the wooden floor hard, but he didn't remove his hand from her back she was badly winded and could hardly breathe, "Marinette! That's it, I told you not to touch her!", Adrien pulled his hands, Marinette had managed to undo the knot, he swung his hand around and grabbed the gun, he threw it across the room, the man went after his weapon, the gun hit the wall and then landed loudly on the floor, the barrel sprung open and the contents went everywhere, Adren dropped to his knees and rolled Marinette over pulling her up and into his chest, he rubbed her back, but the man grabbed her by the wrist, she was halfway between losing her consciousness, he flung her across the room, she was so small and he was so big, he threw her easy, Adrien had had enough of this man touching her, he jumped up and swung at the man, his fist collided with the huge head, the man barely blinked, Adrien knew he was in deep shit and the only way he was gonna get out of it would be to out smart the man, "shouldn't be too hard", he muttered as he dodged the huge fist, He glanced at Marinette, she was trying to pick herself up, but collapsed, then Adrien got knocked to the ground, "you have no idea how much famous blond virgins are worth in my country", the man whispered, Adrien gasped, all of a sudden there was a flash of pink jeans and blue hair as Marinette's heel collided with the giant head, the man was knocked away from Adrien, Adrien jumped up, Marinette looked like murder, but she looked like murder about to faint, Adrien was astonished at her power, he sure did underestimate the beautiful designer sometimes, he took her hand and pulled her towards the door, they nearly reached the door when a loud shot rang out, Marinette was thrown forward as the bullet hit her and her lifeless body collapsed to the floor, a pool of thick red blood began to grow on the dark wooden floor, Adrien dropped to his knees, he scooped up her lifeless body, he felt for a pulse, she still had one! And she was breathing, but the breaths were loud and shallow and there was blood everywhere, it was quickly turning her white shirt a sickening red colour, it covered her right arm and dripped from her fine fingers, the blood began to seep into his white coat, it ran down the arm that was supporting her, he couldn't just sit here and do nothing, he rested her gently on the ground, then he stood up, he didn't care who saw, he didn't care if his identity was revealed to the world,

PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!

*****Marinette's POV*****

She faintly heard those three words, she tried to open her eyes but she couldn't, what had he done, what was he doing? Then she heard the words strewn together, they were dripping with hate, disgust and truth, "I'm going to kill you", he was dead serious, she could hear it in his tone, then that one word that would enable him to do his bidding,

CATACLYSM!

She heard his light steps cross the wooden floor, "I'll do the same to you buddy", the mans deep voice sounded scared, he obviously knew what Chat Noir was capable of, a shot rang out but Marinette heard the gun hit the floor, she opened her eyes slightly, she could just see them, she watched as the man backed up and trip, he fell on his butt, Chat lifted his hand, just as he was about to bring it down and dig it into the mans shoulder Marinette called, "no Chat! Please no!", Chat spun around, "MARINETTE?"

****Adriens POV****

As he heard her quiet voice call to him he wanted to breath a sigh of relief but he didn't, he just spun around, "MARINETTE?" She was awake, but he could see that she was about to go again, "don-don't do it Ch-Chat, y-you will r-regret it, p-p-please", she lost consciousness again, he looked back at the man shaking below him, he walked over to the gun and picked it up, it crumpled to dust, then he turned around, he walked over to the man, he bent over him in the most intimidating position he could, "if you ever go anywhere near her or tell ANYONE my identity then even she won't be able to stop me from completing a certain task", the man was shaking, clearly he was unaware that Chat couldn't use his cataclysm again, "I-I will take it to my grave", Chat nodded and walked over to Marinette, he dropped to his knees beside her, the man got up and exited as quickly as his legs would carry him, Adrien's ring beeped a final time and he detransformed, he lent over her lifeless body, he put his hands on her cheeks cradling her pale face, he bent down over her touching his nose to her nose, his forehead to her forehead, he had never gotten the chance to tell her how badly he had fallen for her, he was honestly in love with her, he kissed her limp lips softly as a tear rolled down his cheek splashing on hers, suddenly she took a noisy breath, she spluttered, he gasped, he thought she was gone, he pulled back, then he picked up her limp body and pulled her close, he rushed but didn't run out of the room holding her close, he left the strange house behind as rushed along holding her lifeless body close against him, he came to a road with a sign, he lay her on the grass and took off his white coat, he pulled her black jacket off and slipped the coat around her shoulders, then folded up her jacket and put it under her head like a pillow, he took out his phone and dialed 112, "hello, what's your emergency?",

"Help, I need an ambulance! Please, my girl, she was shot, in the shoulder, she..."

"Ok just keep calm, what is the road name?"

"On the corner of presset and kindol",

"OK, the ambulance will be there soon"

"OK what do I do?"

"You answer my questions"

Adrien nodded, but she could t see him,

"How old is the casualty?"

"Sixteen, almost seventeen"

"What is the casualty's gender?"

"Female"

"What is the casualty's name?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng",

"What is your name?"

"Adrien Agreste"

"How long ago did the accident happen?"

"Half an hour to forty five minutes approximately"

"Where is the wound located?"

"Her right shoulder",

"OK, Thankyou master Agreste, they should be there any second"

And with that Adrien heard the sirens, soon the ambulance pulled up, three paramedics got out, they rushed over, one with a bed, they crouched over her thin frame, one of them pushed Adrien out of the way, he went around to where he could see and reach her if need be, the checked her vitals and applied pressure to the still bleeding wound, they put her on the bed and into the ambulance, he climbed in and sat next to her, they hooked her up to all sorts of machines and then they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

When they reached the station it had all been hustle and bustle, but now it was quiet, Adrien had been pushed out of the room over two hours ago, at first he had just sat in the chair, his head in his hands, he had just gone over the whole event in his head over and over, he cursed himself for letting this happen to her, then he couldn't sit any longer, the chair was killing his ass, he got up and paced back and forth, back and forth, then he sat next to the door and pulled his knees to his chest, he put his head down and rested his forehead on his knees, he wrapped his arms around his knees and the tears had begun to fall, he sat there and sobbed for ages, then he picked himself up and began to pace again, back and forth back and forth, finally the door opened, he sprung around like a cat, "master Agreste?" It was the doctor. "That's me, can I see her?", he was hopeful, "in a moment, is there an adult or guardian we could contact?" Of course there was Marinette's parents, Sabine and Tom, but they were not fit to look after a dog let alone a sixteen year old girl, ever since the demise of the family bakery late last year Sabine and Tom had spent all of their money on alcohol amd even sometimes drugs, they were up late every night drinking and wasted most mornings, they had started being both verbally and physically abusive towards Marinette, their only daughter, which had caused the already shy girl to close off even more, she started missing days of school and was failing classes, so when Adrien had gotten the chance to take a friend on a trip to northern France he hadn't even hesitated to invite his shy raven hairs class mate and long time crush, and he couldn't contact his father because he was in noway to care for a sixteen year old girl either, besides, it would be best if Gabriel Agreste didn't find out about their little, adventure, "no, I'm afraid I'm all she's got, I'm nearly eighteen though", the doctor nodded, "well, she got lucky, very lucky, the bullet just missed her heart and she lost a lot of blood but, she should make a full physical recovery, the gash on her stomach has been cleaned and stitched and should heal nicely, I can't say the same for her mental state, it will take time and support for her to heal mentally, she will of course have to stay here for a couple of weeks, maybe more depending on the speed of her recovery", Adrien nodded, "may I see her?", the doctor stepped aside, "of course, although, she is still unconscious so I would advise that you go back to your hotel and clean up, change, get something to eat exetera because she will be out for a while", Adrien nodded and thanked the doctor as he walked away, Adrien ducked inside, he went over to her, she was so tiny in that huge bed, her face was pale and her eyes were closed, there was blood dried in her hair and her shoulder was bandaged tightly, he ran the back of his finger along her cheek bone and gently kissed her chapped lips.

"Mister Agreste? Mister Agreste?" He felt a gentle tapping on his shoulder, he opened his eyes, "wha?" He looked around for a moment he couldn't remember where he was, then he looked at the bed, "M-Marinette?", she was in the same position as before, he looked at the nurse, she put her hand on his shoulder, "you should go, go get cleaned up, get your overnight things, grab something to eat, you have plenty of time, don't worry, I will call you if anything changes or happens with her", he nodded, she left, he lent over and kissed Marinette gently on the cheek, "I'll be back my purrincess", then he turned and with one final look he left, he took close note of the number on her door and the name of the ward, B5 Stanley, then he made his way out, it was dark already, he called a taxi and went back to the hotel, he showered and changed and packed an overnight bag, then he got some Camembert for Plagg, enough for the night and tomorrow as well, then he got some money and his phone charger, he bussed it to where there was a mall, he got cookies and ice cream as well as some milk and coffee, then he ordered fast food for dinner and took a taxi back to the hospital, he stopped at the counter, "is Marinette Dupain-Cheng still in B5 Stanley?" The lady behind the counter tapped on her keyboard, "nope, she is in 102 in the longterm ward, that way", she pointed, he thanked her and made his way to Marinette's room, it really was set up for long term stay, it was quite large with a small microwave, fridge and a kettle, as well as a sink and a cupboard, there was a lounge chair in the corner and a bathroom, there was heaps of room and a pc and tv, there was a couple of shelves as well, Marinette was in the big white bed in the centre of the wall, he put his shopping away and went over to her, he kissed her gently and curled up on the chair, he was cold so he got up and got a blanket from one o

The next morning he was awake around three thirty four o'clock, he just couldn't sleep, he had finally fell into a fitful and disturbed sleep at twelveish, when he woke he went immediately to her bedside, she was in the same position as when he had curled up on the chair, he went to the bathroom and then set about making coffee for himself, then he got out some Camembert for Plagg but the kwami was nowhere to be found, even the Camembert wasn't enough to draw him out, the blond was a little confused but figured that the small black cat had just had some trauma from yesterday and had hidden himself away for a while, Adrien wasn't in the right mindset to go looking for the troublesome kwami, he just curled back up on the chair with his coffee, his eyes on the starry sky that showed through the window.

****PLAGG'S POV****

When we got to the hospital Marinette's bag was removed by one of the nurses and placed on a tray marked 'belongings', I could feel Tikki's presence in the bag, I flew over and helped her open, then we both stuck close to my blond charger, that night when he went to sleep Tikki and I curled up in a fruit bowl on the fridge, the next morning I awoke to the sweet smell of my beautiful Camembert, I was tempted to go get it, very very tempted, but I didn't want to leave Tikki after the previous day's trauma as she had been with her charger the whole time, also, Adrien didn't yet know that Marinette was Ladybug, even though she knew he was Chat Noir, eventually Adrien put the cheese away and I relaxed.d

****Adriens POV****

After finishing his coffee he got up to put it in the sink , he lent against the sink and checked the time, four thirty, then he began checking my social media, halfway down his Instagram feed he heard a faint noise, he looked at Marinette, her head moved a little, he put down and stood at the foot of her bed, she opened her eyes slowly, "A-Adrien?", he sighed, then he went to stand next to her, he picked up her tiny hand, "I'm here, I'll always be here, I'll never leave you again, I promise", he kissed her hand gently, then added, "Marinette, I, I, never mind", he so badly wanted to tell her, but not here, not now, "Adrien? Where am I?", at first he was alarmed by her question, then he realised that this was the first time she was conscious since she got here so of course she had no idea, "you're at the hospital", he wanted to add an affectionate name like, baby or darling or his personal favourite, purrincess, but he didn't, "Adrien?",

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes princess, I'm fine", he couldnt resist,

"Adrien?"

"Yes?"

"Is here something your not telling me?"

"No, well yeah, but it can wait",

"Are you sure?"

"Positive princess"

"Adrien?"

"Yes princess?"

"Did I hit my head?"

"I think so, but not that bad, just a bump, why?"

"Because, your Chat Noir"

"Yes princess, I am"

"And you revealed your identity, to save me"

"Yes princess, I'd hand over my miraculous to save you"

"Adrien?"

"Yes princess?"

"I need my bag"

"Of course princess", as he went over to get her bag she added, "Adrien?, turn on the light will you"

He did as she asked and got her bag, when he handed her her bag she opened it, but obviously what she needed wasn't here, and obviously it was important, "Adrien?"

"Yes? What's wrong?"

"Where's your kwami?"

"I'm not sure princess, he is here somewhere, why?"

"Because I'm hoping that wherever yours is mine will be to"

He didn't know what to say, she had a kwami, that meant one thing, she was Ladybug, that explained a lot,

"I'll get the Camembert"

"Why? Why do u need cheese Adrien?"

"Because my kwami, Plagg, can't resist it"

He walked over and got a large chunk of Camembert, then he held it up, "Plagg, Plagg I need you", the little black cat flew down from the fridge, he swiped at the cheese but Adrien kept it out of his way, "hey do t tease", Adrien gently grabbed the floating kwami, "Plagg, do, do you know where, M-Marinette's k-k-kwami is?", he stuttered, "is something wrong Adrien?", both Marinette and Plagg asked in unison, "yeah, I just, you're Ladybug, and, I've been in love with two people for a while now, ever since I met them, I didn't think it was possible to love two people, but now I realise I was in love with one person the whole time, one person with two lives", Marinette laughed, just a little giggle but she did.


End file.
